


En la prosperidad y en la adversidad

by Nakuru



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: minivicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Season 4 Spoilers, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque los finales felices desaparecieron de su historia y la muerte parece ser la única opción, quizás no lo es. (O Nick lo intenta una y otra vez, Juliette escucha y quizás hay un futuro para ambos).</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la prosperidad y en la adversidad

**Author's Note:**

> What if... de la cuarta temporada. Toma en cuenta el canon hasta 4x14, pero menciona el supresor preparado en 4x20.
> 
> Creo que podría despotricar por horas sobre la cuarta temporada y en especial sobre lo que hicieron con Juliette, porque podría haber sido interesante ver la naturaleza cruel de las Hexenbiest, el contraste con la personalidad de Juliette y las emociones encontradas, las cuales no tendrían que haber llevado a todo lo que ocurrió.  
> En vez de hacer eso, terminé escribiendo este fic.

—Juliette, solo escúchame.

No son sus palabras las que convencen a Juliette de hacerlo cuando finalmente se encuentran en el que había sido su hogar.

Nick saca su pistola, sosteniéndola solo entre dos dedos para demostrar que no tiene intenciones de usarla y luego se inclina, colocándola sobre el suelo con cuidado, tras lo cual la patea hacia Juliette y se levanta mostrando las palmas de sus manos.

Él no está ahí para matarla.

Y quizás, piensa Juliette, ella todavía lo ama, pues aunque su instinto, tan extraño para ella, le dice que no confíe en un Grimm, anhela hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres, Nick? —pregunta, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

Nick parece suspirar, aliviado ante la oportunidad.

—No sé cómo podemos arreglar esto, pero podemos intentarlo —dice, mirándola a los ojos—. Tengo algunas ideas. Pude matar la Hexenbiest de Adalind una vez, sé que no es imposible.

El nombre hace que su sangre hierva, que le cueste controlarse para no mostrar la Hexenbiest que reside en ella como una nueva parte de sí misma, ajena y familiar a la vez.

—¿Y por qué? ¿No es más fácil matar a los wesen? —No puede evitar el disgusto en su voz, —el miedo en su mente—, la añoranza de días mejores en el fondo de su corazón.

Nick no se inmuta.

—Te amo.

* * *

_Huye._

_Clávale ese cuchillo._

_Huye._

Eso es lo que debe hacer, eso es lo que todos sus sentidos le dicen que haga, pero Juliette permanece inmóvil, firme, con sus ojos fijos en la herida que Nick está abriendo en su mano izquierda.

La gruesa línea roja que forma su sangre delata que no es un corte superficial y Nick está apretando el mango como si estuviese enfocando su determinación en su agarre. Juliette sabe que no necesita esforzarse si quiere obligarlo a no detenerse, a continuar por su palma hasta alcanzar su muñeca y trazar una línea vertical en ella, profunda gracias a su propia fuerza.

Y luego impedirle pedir ayuda.

No permitirle intentar detener el sangrado.

Nadie podría probar nada, nadie sospecharía al encontrarlo muerto a los pies de su propio sofá.

_Pobre Nick, no pudo soportar todo lo que ha pasado. Perder a Juliette —la humana, buena Juliette— fue demasiado para él. Incluso un Grimm es humano, puede sucumbir a la desesperación._

Sería fácil, pero Juliette no lo hace.

—Bebe. Podría funcionar.

—No me convertí en un vampiro, Nick.

Juliette no intenta ocultar su escepticismo, aunque sí se contiene de dar un paso atrás.

—Por favor, tenemos que intentarlo.

La mano ensangrentada que Nick le ofrece parece una promesa de un futuro tétrico, pero Juliette la acepta, tomándola entre sus propias manos, acariciando sus dedos y finalmente, llevando la palma hasta sus labios.

_Huye._

Sintiendo un horrible palpitar en su cabeza, no muy diferente a los que comenzaron todo esto, Juliette toca con la punta de su lengua la sangre de Nick e ignora las arcadas que le produce el sabor metálico.

Tragar es la parte más difícil. Siente que una fuerza quiere abrir su cabeza desde adentro, partirla en dos, desparramar sus sesos en venganza por esta traición y luego todo cesa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Nick coloca su otra mano en uno de sus hombros, la mira esperanzado y comienza a sonreír.

_Mátalo antes de que te mate._

—Nada ha cambiado, Nick.

Su woge hace que Nick trague saliva y retroceda tanto como puede mientras Juliette continua sosteniendo su mano herida y aunque Juliette no quiere sentirse así —se odia por ello— la satisfacción que la invade la convence de darle un lametón juguetón a su mano antes de dejarlo ir.

* * *

—Tal vez realmente es porque usé mi sangre contra Adalind. Necesitamos otro Grimm.

Dicho y hecho. Una llamada y dos días después, Trubel aparece, vestida de negro como la parca que es y con una cara de circunstancias que dice claramente que ya sabe.

—¿Realmente eres una Hexenbiest ahora?

La falta de tacto es refrescante y hace que Juliette sonría.

—Y ni siquiera ha pasado tanto tiempo. —Juliette deja que su rostro cambie, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, que ahora no es más que una mueca macabra, a pesar de la escalofriante oscuridad en los ojos de Trubel.

A diferencia de Nick, Trubel no retrocede, aun cuando mueve una de sus manos a su costado, como si quisiera agarrar el arma que tiene en su cinto.

Si ella lo intenta...

—Tranquila —dice Nick, parándose entre ellas y dándole la espalda a Juliette en una estúpida muestra de confianza—, es realmente Juliette.

—Yo sé —bufa Trubel—. ¿Y qué es lo que dijiste de necesitar sangre?

La explicación toma más tiempo del que Trubel necesita para decidirse.

Sin palabras, usa una navaja de bolsillo anormalmente afilada para hacer un corte su brazo y una vez la cuchilla está cubierta de sangre, se la entrega.

Esta vez no hay nada en su interior gritándole que se detenga, mas sí una tensa expectativa.

Hora de salir a flote o hundirse.

Tragar la sangre mientras todavía está fresca sigue siendo desagradable y Juliette está consciente de cada latido de su corazón una vez lo hace, tal como lo está de la fija mirada de ambos Grimm.

Ella está consciente de qué es lo que quieren saber y les da la respuesta enviando la navaja hacia Trubel, clavándola en una pared que ha sido reparada repetidas veces en el pasado, a pocos centímetros de ella en un claro _no intentes nada_.

—Parece que te quedaste sin opciones, Nick.

* * *

La siguiente parada es, obviamente, la tienda de especias.

No es ninguna sorpresa, tal como las miradas de lástima y trepidación de Monroe y Rosalee son predecibles y revuelven su estómago.

El deseo de hacer explotar todos los frascos, bañarlos a todos en una lluvia de vidrios, ronda su mente, pero a su izquierda está Trubel, con sus puños cerrados, lista para responder ante la más mínima provocación.

—Revisamos todos los libros y no encontramos ninguna referencia a un caso así —explica Rosalee con un tono tan neutro que es no es natural—, así que tuvimos que buscar información de otras fuentes.

—Y encontramos algo —interviene Nick, observándola esperanzado—. No es una cura, exactamente, pero....

—¿Y cuáles son esas fuentes? —pregunta Juliette con suspicacia—. ¿Un wesen experto en Hexenbiest?

—Bueno, no hay mejor experto que otra Hexenbiest...

La forma en que la voz de Monroe pierde su fuerza es la primera señal, el codazo que le da Rosalee es la segunda, la tercera es la mirada molesta de Nick y la cuarta es la expresión avergonzada de Monroe.

—Oh, ¿y cuántas amigas Hexenbiest tienen? —pregunta en un falso tono dulzón, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado por un segundo—. ¿Cuántas Hexenbiest conocen, en primer lugar? Porque yo solo puedo pensar en tres y una ni siquiera está en Portland y la otra dice que no hay cura.

—Juliette, por favor... —Que Nick intente intervenir es toda la respuesta que Juliette necesita para saber que no es paranoia, que está en lo cierto, que Adalind es quien les habló de un "remedio".

— _Por favor_ —repite ella en un tono burlón—, déjame darte algo que podría ser un veneno para que la perra de Adalind finalmente logre matarte.

—Todavía no tenemos todos los ingredientes —interrumpe Rosalee, hablando tan rápido que no resulta apaciguante—. Puedes ayudarnos a conseguirlos y a prepararlo. Y alguien más puede beberlo antes para probar...

_Suficiente._

Juliette no intenta contenerse esta vez y su woge es violento, hace explotar los bombillos, y todos se alejan de ella, excepto Trubel, pero su machete no es tan amenazante cuando Juliette sabe que puede quitárselo sin moverse de su lugar.

—¿Alguien ha pensado que no hay solución? ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Van a matarme?

—Si intentas matarnos —dice Trubel con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros, mas permanece tensa y apuntando su arma hacia ella.

—¿Y si intentan matarme primero? ¿Preferirías encontrar un Manticore en casa con mi cadáver? ¿O verme despedazada por un Blutbad? —La risa que Juliette deja escapar es agria y alrededor de ellos todo el cristal parece vibrar.

—Eso no es lo que...

—¿No? —Juliette no quiere escuchar a Nick. Es el turno de que él la escuche a ella—. Yo tengo que aceptar tu vida como Grimm, tus problemas. Tengo que despedirme de una vida normal. Pero a mí me tienes que arreglar. _A mí_.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres ser una Hexenbiest? —Nick tiembla en su esfuerzo por contenerse de hacer o decir algo más.

—¿Estoy diciendo eso? 

Juliette nota que Monroe y Rosalee se están movimiento hacia el fondo de la tienda, también ve el gesto que le hacen a Trubel para que los siga.

Así que son capaces de entender que esto es entre ella y Nick. Bien.

—¡Sí!

—¡Yo no elegí esto, yo no quería esto!

—¡Por eso estamos intentando arreglarlo!

—¿Así que soy un problema? —Juliette baja su voz, pero cierra sus puños y aunque deja que su rostro vuelva a la normalidad, está lista para atacar.

—Juliette —dice Nick, pasando una mano por su cabello como si fuese un hombre al borde de la desesperación—, sé razonable...

—¿Sabes lo que puedo hacer ahora, Nick? —Juliette ríe de solo pensarlo—. ¿Sabes que no tengo que vivir con miedo de que otro loco entre a nuestra casa? ¿Sabes que Adalind se arrepentirá si intenta hacer algo? ¿Sabes que puedo hacer que pague?

Y la venganza será dulce cuando llegue.

—Quieres quedarte así. —Nick deja caer sus brazos a su costado, observándola con sus ojos completamente abiertos, y camina hacia un lado y luego se devuelve, sin perderla de vista—. Quieres...

—Oh, Nick, ¿acaso soy la única que puede adaptarse a un cambio?

* * *

Y Nick no se rinde.

Por supuesto que no.

Que no lo haga con una extraña pócima que bien podría acabar con su vida o con un arma que se encargue de matarla antes de que él la olvide como fue es lo único que es una sorpresa.

—Dame una oportunidad.

—¿De qué, Nick? —Juliette se siente cansada de seguirle la corriente, mas no se aleja e ignora el mundo a su alrededor, a los transeúntes que pasan a su lado sin darles más de una mirada—. ¿De cortarme la cabeza mientras duermo?

—No. —Nick resopla, pasa su lengua por sus labios y continúa con un tono molesto que no está del todo dirigida a ella—: Ya ni sé si esa es la única razón por la que cambiaste.

—¿Y?

Ella no quiere promesas vacías, ni hablar de finales felices de cuentos de hadas que desaparecieron ya hace mucho, mucho tiempo y duda que Nick tenga ilusiones de lo contrario.

Pero está ahí.

—Te amo.

Y Nick cree en lo que dice. Es obvio en su desesperación, en su insistencia, en la esperanza a la que sigue aferrándose.

Juliette da un paso hacia él.

Sería tan fácil arrancarle el corazón ahí y aprovechar el caos que eso causaría para escapar y hacer su vida en otro lugar, sin temor al Grimm que cambió su vida.

—¿Es suficiente?

No, no lo es.

Ella lo sabe y esperar lo contrario es de tontos que no conocen cómo es el mundo, que viven sus vidas normales sin ningún miedo, que nunca han visto su vida patas arribas y que no tienen el poder de hacer que todos paguen por ello.

—No lo sé —confiesa Nick—, pero quiero intentarlo.

—¿En serio? —dice Juliette, incrédula, y da un paso más hacia él al tiempo que mueve su cabeza a un lado.

—No aquí. —La tensión de Nick es tan obvia que Juliette sabe qué es lo que él teme que ella haga.

Hacerlo sería fácil. Mostrarle su cara al mundo sería suficiente para que todos a su alrededor se conviertan en un reflejo de lo que él debería sentir hacia ella ahora: terror, disgusto, odio, deseos de matar.

—No iba a hacer nada —asegura con un tono risueño y es la verdad.

Debería matarlo para garantizar su seguridad, huir antes de que sea demasiado tarde, hacerle caso a su instinto que cada vez se siente más como _suyo_ , mas los vestigios de lo que fue —lo que pudo ser— todavía están ahí.

Todo sigue estando mal, nunca podrá descansar en la normalidad añorada en antaño, pero por ahora, prometerle continuar esta conversación después —sin armas, ni pócimas, ni entrometidos de ningún tipo— es algo que está dispuesta a hacer.


End file.
